


Supergirl Thanksgiving

by ijedi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lex parallels, Cat has a crush on Kara, Cat makes fun of Alex's interrogation techniques, Clark Kent / Lois Lane (minor), F/F, F/M, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Lena strongly dislikes Daxam's Prince, Lex knows Kara is Supergirl and that Lena is part alien, alien Lena, but does not know its Mon El at first, i decided to make it a longer story, lena has a crush on kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Kara invited all her friends to Thanksgiving, which resulted in embarrassed Alex, jealous Cat and Lena, and two uninvited guests. Later, Kara and Lena bond, realizing they are very similar to one another. Lex Luthor tries to recruit Alex Danvers to fight aliens. When Rhea arrives, Lena is angry for their shared history.





	1. Thanksgiving Party

Kara was excited. Yet another Thanksgiving was approaching, and this time many people would attend. She was holding a potsticker in her hand, eating it, while quickly pacing from one corner of her apartment to another.

“This might have been a bad idea,” said Hank. He was one of the very few people present, waiting for the others to arrive. Next to him stood Eliza, while Alex was drinking a beer. Mon El, or Mike was sleeping on the couch.

Alex took another drink and approached her sister. “Hey Kara, can I talk to you for a second?” Alex asked.

“Sure, what do you need Alex?” Kara asked, putting another potsticker in her mouth, quickly eating it, and looking at her sister.

“Look, I wanted to come out to mom, but now with so many people present, I don’t think I would be comfortable –” Alex said.

“Don’t worry sis, we are all family and friends, you don’t have to be ashamed,” said Kara, hugging Alex.

The group heard a doorbell. Kara opened the door, and saw her cousin.

“Kal, it’s great to see you,” said Kara, releasing Clark from the hug.

“It’s great to see you too, Kara. I must admit, I was surprised to get an invite. Normally Lois and I spend our Thanksgiving alone,” said Clark. Kara then noticed two women standing next to Clark.

“Lois! Lucy! It’s good to see you,” said Kara, hugging the Lane sisters.

“Kara,” said Lois, stepping in the apartment after Clark. Lucy followed. “I hear DEO has moved its HQ,”

“Right, I haven’t expected them to have another base, this time in the city,” said Kara.

“So, how’s your relationship with James?” asked Lucy.

“Oh, James, James and I are friends. I thought we could be a couple, but I guess we haven’t worked out,” said Kara.

“Director Lane,” said Alex.

“Agent Danvers,” said Lucy as the two friends hugged. “How’s life at DEO? Has anything interesting happened there lately?”

“Nothing much, just regular. We catch bad aliens, but I’ve been working with Maggie lately to solve alien related crimes,” said Alex.

“Who is Maggie?” asked Lucy

“A friend,” replied Alex.

“Yeah, great friend she is after breaking my big sister’s heart. I still cannot believe you invited her to the party,” said Kara.

“Sorry, I don’t follow. What happened?” asked Lucy as Alex grabbed a nearby pillow, and threw it at Kara.

“Please ignore Kara. Maggie is a friend, and since Kara is allowed to bring her friends to Thanksgiving, even this Mon Ew,” said Alex.

“Hey Alex, be nice to Mon El. He might be slightly a jerk, but he is really nice actually once you get to know him,” Kara looked at Lucy, “Although don’t take him to a bar, he will make you drunk. Just ask Winn.”

Lucy laughed. “Will do. See you later,” said Lucy. She walked to her older sister.

“What was that about Kara? Don’t tell everyone about my secrets, and definitely don’t tell them about my tragic heartbreak,” said Alex.

“Look, I get it, but why still invite her,” asked Kara.

“She is still my friend,” said Alex.

“Whom I could easily throw into the Sun if she ever hurt you,” said Kara, seeing Alex glaring at her. “Which I won’t do. Like ever. Right, let’s greet our new arrivals,” 

Kara walked towards the door and opened it again. “Hi James, Winn. Thank you for coming. This will be greatest Thanksgiving ever!” Kara jumped into the air. “We can even do a game night,” 

“Has Clark arrived?” James asked. Kara nodded. “Alright, see you later. I want to talk to Clark. I have something to tell you tonight as well,” said James.

Winn looked at James and then two men looked at Kara. “Alright guys, what are you hiding from me?

“Um, nothing Kara. I will talk to you at the dinner, I want to drink some soda,” said Winn. James also walked away to speak with Clark. Both men saw stares Alex was giving them.

“Alex, are you three hiding something?” Alex just grinned.

“You won’t be amused, but watching your reaction would be priceless,” smiled Alex.

“Excuse me, is this Kara Danvers apartment?” asked a teenage boy.

“Are you lost, little guy?” asked Alex.

“Carter,” said Kara.

“Who is Carter?” asked Alex.

“Carter is my son,” said Cat Grant, as she caught up with her son. “Sorry, I am not as young as I used to be,”

“Cat Grant? Kara you invited Cat Grant? As in the Cat Grant? Your boss?”

“Kara’s former boss. And yes, I am that Cat Grant. Is there a problem, Agent Scully?” asked Cat

“If you treat my sister like you did all these years,” said Alex, threatening.

“And what would you do?” Cat said, taking Alex on her bluff.

“I,” Alex briefly was not sure what to say. She then pointed her pinky at Cat. “I know six ways how to make people talk using just this finger, and believe me, you won’t be happy if I used those techniques on you,”

“Um, Carter, can you go speak with the hobbit over there. You can talk about some science things. I need to have an adult conversation with this woman,” said Cat. Carter left and Cat switched her focus back to Alex.

“So, I didn’t know that Agent Scully was into girls,” said Cat

Alex froze. “What? Do you not expect me to hear what you can do with your fingers and not come out to that conclusion? Brazen,”

Kara’s face was turning into a tomato. “Can we not talk about my sister? Cat, I am grateful that you arrived, for I thought that you would be quite lonely since you left CatCo, so I wanted you to be with people you know. Besides, you can ask James about the latest CatCo updates. Snapper is still a pain,” said Kara.

Cat looked at James, and then looked around the apartment. “My, my, what a company we have here tonight. Oh, is this Kent? I have to speak to him. Wait a second, Harpy!” Cat began walking towards her ach nemesis.

“You got to admit, this party is quite fun,” said Kara.

“Don’t remind me. But really Kara, what were you thinking? Inviting Clark and Lanes is one thing, they are family, but Grants? What if Cat figures out your secret?” Alex said.

“Secret? Kara has a secret?” asked Lena, walking in the apartment.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! said Alex.

“So, what’s the secret?” asked Lena.

“Oh, that. I am,” said Kara as Alex began shaking her head. “Alex thinks that I am a puppy,”

“That, that was not what I quite expected, but I like it. It suits you, Puppy Danvers,” said Lena. “Thank you for your invite by the way, I felt that I would spend it alone. Again,”

“Don’t you have a meeting with your mother where you would think how to destroy the city?” asked Alex.

“I would never do that! I want to help the city, not destroy it. Believe me, I am a good Luthor,” said Lena. She then ignored glares Alex kept sending her, bit her lip, and looked at Kara, while Kara’s smiled, and looked back at Lena. Alex coughed.

“Oh, hey Danvers,” said Maggie, as she arrived at the doorway, which was currently blocked by Lena and Kara staring at one another.

“Kara?” asked Alex, as Kara looked away from her friend. “Yes, oh, I know, I got to introduce you to Cat Grant, I mean she is like the most powerful woman in National City, and powerful women got to know one another, I think?” 

“You are cute, Puppy Danvers. Lead the way!” said Lena. Kara then led Lena away.

“Finally,” said Alex, looking at Maggie. “So, how have you been?”

“Doing great. I didn’t know your sister also is into girls,” said Maggie.

“Kara? No, Kara is not gay. Kara likes men,” said Alex.

“But that attraction, they were practically having,” said Maggie

Alex finally realized what her friend was about to say. “Don’t finish that sentence. Just don’t. Look, Kara is into men,” said Alex.

“She can like both guys and girls,” suggested Maggie.

Alex first looked at James, then at Lena, opening her mouth wide in realization of what Maggie was implying. “Oh,”

“Yup. You still have lots to learn, Alex Danvers,” said Maggie.

“I know a lot, especially about science and medicine,” said Alex.

“No, I meant about types of relationships,” said Maggie as Alex opened her mouth wide again in realization of what Maggie was saying. Maggie laughed.

“You and Kara are good friends to have, although Little Danvers didn’t seem to like me when you introduced us,” said Maggie.

“Give her time. Kara is still upset about what you said to me after we kissed,” said Alex.

“But we are cool, right?” asked Maggie

“Yes, we are friends,” said Alex, taking a deep breath.

“Cool,” said Maggie.

“And thank you by the way for coming here tonight, since I planned to tell my friends and family about me, but now I have reservations with Cat and Lena being here,” said Alex.

“Oh don’t be like that. From what I heard, Lena is Kara’s friend, and I doubt that Kara would have invited anyone to this Thanksgiving party whom you would be uncomfortable to spend time with, so it shouldn’t be scary for you to tell your friends and family that you are a lesbian,” said Maggie.

“I, I think we better get to the table and close this damn door before any more people show up,” said Alex. After closing the door, Alex and Maggie joined the others at the table. Eliza, Hank, and Kara were putting final food items on the table, with Kara carrying the turkey. Kara then woke Mon El.

“What time is it?” asked Mon El.

“Time to eat food,” said Kara. Mon El happily jumped from the sofa and sat in a chair opposite to Kara’s.

Everyone sat at the table. “I would like to make a toast for us all being here. It’s nice that we all have others to spend this great holiday with us,” said Kara. Everyone but Carter drunk some wine or beer from their glasses, with Carter drinking a soda.

“I am grateful for my opportunity to become a reporter. I originally thought that I shouldn’t be a reporter, because I would be in my cousin’s shadow, and instead follow my foster parents and sister’s passion for science, but then I realized that journalism was my calling. So I worked at CatCo for three years before Miss Grant decided to provide me with an opportunity to become a reporter,” said Kara, sitting down. Everyone clapped.

“Does anyone want to give next toast?” asked Eliza. “Feel free to share anything about your life.”

Alex, James, and Winn instantly stood up. “I want to say something,” said James. Alex glared at him. “Go ahead,” said James. James and Winn sat on their chairs.

“I, have something to tell you all. I, well, this year has been enlightening and educational. Alex laughed, grabbing a glass of wine, and drinking half of the drink in it. “I, learned something new about me, something that has always been there, but I never really realized until this year. What I am trying to say is,” said Alex, finishing the wine in her glass.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kara and Lena looked at each other.

“I will open it,” said Kara.

“Oh, hell no, nobody will interrupt my speech tonight,” said Alex, walking towards the door. As she opened it, she took a step back, opening her eyes widely.

“Lex Luthor. Lillian Luthor,” said Alex, taking another step back.

“Hello there Alex Danvers,” said Lex. Most people except Carter and Mon El stood up from the table.

“Shouldn’t you be in jail?” asked Alex.

“The charges have been dropped,” said Lex, entering the apartment, with Lillian following. “I mean, I was innocent, what did you expect. Oh, and by the way, I find it intriguing that we share the name, and have a protective instinct towards our younger adoptive sister,” said Lex.

“I am nothing like you,” said Alex.

“We are also scientists,” smirked Lex Luthor, as he then looked at the people in the room. “Ah yes, the infamous Clark Kent. You know, for a mild mannered reporter from Kansas, you write quite strong accusations. All false of course, but I don’t hold grudges. You should take advice from young reporter Danvers. Even though she is new at reporting, unlike you Kent, she can do objective unbiased writing,” said Lex, smiling at Kara.

Kara decided to take a drink to ignore Lex, and to try to avoid speaking to him, so that he would ignore her. “Ah yes, Lex, young Kara Danvers is so special, especially for capturing the heard of my young Lena. I really wanted to see my daughter’s girlfriend,” said Lillian.

Kara spat her drink all over the table. 

“I, we are not, I mean,” said Kara, “I like guys,” 

“Oh for God’s sake, you are Bi, Kara,” said Alex, looking at her baby sister.

“Right. And how would you know about this?” Kara smiled like a puppy.

“Because I like women too. Wait a second. Damn it, this is not how I wanted to come out to my friends and family,” said Alex.

Eliza stood up and hugged Alex, who was pouring yet more wine into the glass. Kara looked at Lena and smiled weakly. Lena smiled back. Cat saw this and glared at Lena, who saw Cat’s glares, and the two most powerful women in National City were now glaring at one another. 

“That’s great, baby sister, I am proud of you,” said Lex as he looked around, smirking. “I guess it’s time for me to leave, I have work tomorrow, since I will be starting my new job tomorrow,” said Lex

“Oh,” said Lena.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take L Corp away from you, I decided to go into a more practical science oriented job,” said Lex.

“I agree; your brother will be a great asset in my company. See you later Lena. Love you” said Lillian.

“Why did you even come? And how did you find me?” Lena asked.

“I wanted to see you, my daughter, since I wanted to share the good news of your brother’s innocence with you in person. And Jess told me where you went,” said Lillian. Lillian and Lex then left the apartment.

The dinner continued. Cat and Lena occasionally glare at one another. When Kara suggested they do a game night, both Cat and Lena wanted to be on Kara’s team.

A/N: Originally I wanted it to be a one-shot, but now I am thinking of making this an AU of Medusa episode.


	2. Danvers and Luthors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits Lena, and the two talk about their ancestry and their similarities. Alex and Lex Luthor also talk about some parallels when share.

After the eventful thanksgiving party, the people went home. Next day, Kara decided to visit her friend Lena at L Corp. When Kara arrived, Lena was working on something.

“Oh, hi Kara,” said Lena, looking away from her notes.

“I can come later,” suggested Kara

“Nah, I can use a break,” said Lena, standing up from her chair. The two women walked towards the sofa and sat comfortably there.

“I brought doughnuts and a salad, since I know that you like your healthy food. Well, doughnuts are not necessarily healthy but I thought you wanted them too,” said Kara.

“I would love to eat this,” smiled Lena, taking a large doughnut with the salad.

“Look, about yesterday, I am sorry about the party. I haven’t realized I invited just so many people, and then your family came,” said Kara. “And I am sorry you had to see my sister being embarrassed,”

“It’s OK Kara. I haven’t expected for your sister to have a secret such as this, but I understand how she felt. Truthfully, I also do have a secret, but I wasn’t sure how to tell you, if ever,” said Lena.

“Oh my god, are you also gay?” Kara asked, opening her mouth widely.

“Yes, but this is actually public knowledge,” smiled Lena, “Although technically I am bi, since I liked Jack for many years,”

Kara was silent for a few minutes. “Wait, if this is not the secret, then what is it?” Kara said.

“I, I am afraid if I’ve told you, you would see me differently, and our friendship would be broken,” said Lena.

“Nonsense, you are my friend, and no matter what your secret is, it won’t change the fact that we are friends,” said Kara, standing up and then sitting closer to Lena, hugging her neck with her arm. Lena smiled, feeling comfort.

“I, alright, I can do this. I am an alien, well part alien,” said Lena, as the two sat slightly apart and looked at one another, resuming the conversation.

“And this was your terrible secret?” Kara laughed, shaking her head. “Lena, you know that I support aliens,” said Kara.

“Yes, but I am part Daxamite,” said Lena. Kara slightly tensed, and sat a few inches away from Lena.

“See? I knew you would react this way. You may be pro alien, but there is one group of aliens you hate, and that’s Daxamites,” said Lena.

Kara tried to look innocently. “What do you mean, Lena? Why would I hate Daxamites in particular?” Kara asked.

“Because Kryptonians and Daxamites were never friends,” said Lena. The two women sat in silence for next few minutes.

“Wait, how does this relate to my dislike of Daxamites?” Kara asked.

“Kara, Kryptonians and Daxamites look like humans, unlike some aliens who have visible physical differences. So, the only way a regular human, even a reporter would know of Daxam would be if that person knew a Kryptonian or a Daxamite. And that is, only know of Daxam. Now, only aliens really know much about Daxam, and so humans are not predisposed to hate Daxamites. And Kryptonians are the ones who hate Daxamites the most, saying they are the party people,” said Lena.

“I don’t follow,” said Kara.

“For Rao’s sake, you said you flew here on the bus,” said Lena. “You are a Kryptonian, Kara, and more importantly, you are Supergirl,”

“Lena,” said Kara.

“Kara, I am a certifiable genius, the glasses won’t fool me. Please don’t lie to me now. Look, I get it, you had to hide that you are an alien from me for many reasons and I accept those valid reasons, but please don’t lie to me now,” said Lena.

“I, yes, I am a Kryptonian. My name is Kara Zor-El of the noble house of El,” said Kara.

“House of El, same as Superman, as I’ve read in a newspaper. Interestingly, Daxam’s royal family also had the name of House of El. After I learned about Superman being a member of the house of El, I studied the connection, and found that about three hundred years before Kal El, or Superman, was born, the house of El split, with the younger brother marrying into the Daxam’s royal house, which was undergoing a Civil War. Daxam’s royal house emerged victorious under the leadership of the younger brother of the house of El, whose son became the first Daxamite born out of House of El,” said Lena.

“Why are you interested so much in the House of El,” said Kara.

“Kara, I don’t have any sinister motivations, I am just the last daughter of Daxam, whose mother was technically the last true daughter of Daxam. My mother escaped Daxam before it was destroyed with Krypton, and my father was some human man. The Luthors later adopted me,” said Lena.

“Why did your mother escaped Daxam?” Kara asked. “And please don’t tell me that you are actually the Princess of Daxam. When I left, I only knew of a prince, but since your mother left earlier, maybe you are technically a Princess of Daxam,” said Kara.

“And even if that were true, would you not still be my friend? And I thought that Luthors’ had their prejudices. But, no, my mother was not a Princess of Daxam, in fact she was the polar opposite, she was a servant to their Queen, and since they were about the same age, the Queen expected that when the Queen would give birth to a child, my mother would then need to have her own child, who would become the servant to her own child. So, not a princess, sorry,” said Lena. 

Kara moved closer and hugged Lena again. “I am so sorry about all this,” said Kara. “It’s hard for me to think of Daxamites as not some evil bastards, who party all the time, but I can sympathize since even on Daxam, servants lived terribly. But after interacting with Mon El, he showed to me that while Daxamites can be selfish, they are not evil,” said Kara.

“You’ve met another Daxamite?” Lena asked.

“Yes, you met him too, he is Mike of the Interns, or Mon El. Back on Daxam he was a Guard to the Prince,” said Kara.

“Mon El, guard to the prince,” repeated Lena. “I guess the house of El surname became popular on Daxam after their leader took the name El, or maybe your friend Mon El is some distant relative, but either way, he was a guard, so I don’t think he could be that bad. Now, if her were the Prince of Daxam,”

“It would be awkward, right?” Kara asked, “Since your mother was the servant of the Queen,”

“That’s right. I am glad you met a Daxamite who was just an ordinary person, and not actually royalty,” said Lena

“It’s funny, you know, we are so much alike,” said Kara, “We are both adopted, we are both aliens, or part aliens, and we are both nice people, or try to be,”

Lena smiled. “But what about your powers? Mon El has some super strength, but it is nowhere near my level,” said Kara

“I am afraid I have to disappoint you there, Kara, since my super strength is limited; I am much weaker than an average Daxamite who would’ve lived on Earth under the yellow sun,” said Lena.

“It’s alright, you are perfect either way,” said Kara. The two young women hugged again, and sat on the sofa, with Kara’s hands holding Lena, who put her head on Kara’s chest and smiled.  
“I will always protect you Lena,” said Kara.

Meanwhile, Alex Danvers opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting in a chair, with her hands and arms tied. She looked around herself, and noticed many red dots pointed at her body.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” said Lex, stepping out of the shadows. The light only showed their bodies, and Alex figured she was at the center of some room.

“Why have you kidnapped me?” Alex asked.

“I wanted to talk to you, Alex Danvers, but you wouldn’t talk to me otherwise, so I had to resort to drastic measurements,” said Lex.

Alex just stared at him. “I want us to join forces,” said Lex.

“You are delusional,” said Alex.

“Maybe, but you got to admit that we are more alike than you realize,” said Lex

“Lies,” cried Alex, but did not move, since the red dots were still on her body.

Lex put a chair in front of Alex, and sat on it. “Fine, you don’t want to talk to me, at least you would have to listen. First, we fight aliens, you and I,” said Lex Luthor.

“I fight bad aliens who commit crimes,” said Alex.

Lex pressed a button on his remote, and another part of the room lit up. A screen appeared, and a video began to play. The video showed how Alex Danvers attacked an alien, wanting to know where another alien held Maggie Sawyer.

“Look, I know that you fight bad aliens, but I think to you all aliens became synonymous with evil, since you felt threatened being in a bar with aliens, who were just there, drinking alcohol,” said Lex, showing Alex another clip, where she first visited the alien bar, and tried to take out her gun when she realized that the bar was full of aliens, only for Maggie Sawyer to stop here.

“Oh, and let’s not forget, you also fought with the only alien you ever thought was on your side, that is Supergirl,” Lex showed a video of Alex and J’ohn fighting red Kryptonite Kara.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” said Alex.

“Still not convinced? We both fight aliens, and we both consider them bad, only for you to fight them when they actually do something bad, while my mother and I actually attack them before they attack us,” said Lex.

“Second, we are older siblings to an adopted sister,” said Lex.

“So?” Alex asked.

“That sister tries to act as if she is innocent, but both of the sisters share history. They are both aliens or in Lena’s case part alien, who look up after their older sibling,” said Lex

“Alien sisters?” Alex asked.

“Alex, I know that Kara Danvers is a Kryptonian. I am a certified genius. And Lena is a Daxamite, well her biological mother was,” said Lex.

Alex was speechless.

“Third, we both used an armored suit to fight a Kryptonian,” said Lex, showing a video of the armor Alex wore to fight Kara, only video showed Alex fighting Metal.

“Fourth, we both antagonized a Kryptonian. In my case, I fought Superman, and in your case, you fought General Astra, Kara’s aunt,” said Lex.

“I hate you,” said Alex.

“And finally, the best always left for last, finally, we have the same name, Alexandra Danvers,” said Lex Luthor, “And given with all other facts we share, you and I, I suggest you join me in fighting aliens.”

Lex stood up and left the room, only Alex remaining sitting there. About an hour after Lex left, the red dots disappeared, and Alex stood up.

Alex went to the alien bar, since she decided that she had to get a drink after Lex Luthor told her so many things. She had to deal with them all, but as of right now, she wanted to get drunk and forget about all this.

When she got to the bar, she ordered a very alcoholic drink and sat by the table. Many hours later, she opened her eyes and saw that she was on her sofa, with Kara sitting next to her.

“Alex,” said Kara, hugging Alex. “Megan saw you pass out from drinking, and called Hank, who then called me, and I arrived and took you home. Are you alright?”

Tears escaped Alex’s eyes. “Please don’t let me become evil like Lex,” said Alex, with Kara hugging her sister. Alex told Kara what happened, and then cried again, while Kara kept hugging her sister.

“Everything will be fine. We are Danvers Sisters, we support one another,” said Kara.

A/N: I decided to continue this fanfic. I first wanted it to have Luthors Cadmus arc, but then decided to also add Daxamite arc, and put the two together by having Lena be part Daxamite. I will elaborate on this more later on.

Kara was born about 51 years before present, with Krypton’s destruction being 38 years before present. She was a teenager when Krypton was destroyed. Mon El was a young adult, about 26, so he was born around 64 years before present and also escaped Daxam 38 years before present, only to spend much longer in his journey to Earth.

So, Rhea was born around 90 years before present. In this fic, Lena’s mother was born 88 years before present, escaped Daxam when she was 18, 70 years before present, arrived on Earth 32 years before present, spending the same time in space as Mon El did, then met Lionel Luthor and later gave birth to Lena Luthor 24 years before present. Lena was adopted 16 years before present, and Kara arrived to Earth and was adopted by Danvers 13 years before present.

I plan to have quite a few interactions between Lena and Mon El, and they will get interesting when Lena will learn who Mon El actually is.


End file.
